Savior
by Jeminaks
Summary: Song fiction. My version of Alabastas war and thing that happened before it
_**AN: I don't own One Piece!**_ song lyric look like this: _**you are not my savior B
**_ Song: Savior by Christel Sundberg

 _ **One, two, three, four  
Few steps before  
You become a solider **_

Sanji was just normal chef until one day he heard in news that in Alabasta civil war had started. It would not have mattered to him so much but his lover was in there studying to become a doctor. After that day no one but military could enter there, so Sanji did the unthinkable..He joined in the military

 _ **Five, six, seven..**_ Seven weeks Sanji was in training before he was sent to help..

War was not pretty, Dead everywhere, blood, screams for help, guns shooting.

The first day Sanji was in the middle of fighting, he cried and the next one but soon he was only thinking

"Another dead one by my hands. I'm _**Shooting h** **earts dead** _ and there goes next one. New day, new horrors, new bodies..my fault." Few more weeks in the battlefield and he had become colder. So war really _**Makes you one day colder**_

 _Few weeks later his lover found him, the military had forced him to join in to become medic.._

Sanji was now a soldier and one of the chefs in military. Some grenade had exploded in the tent were most of the chef were so they were short on chef, so he had to take "double shifts" on making food which meant that you would have to make some in the middle of night. There Sanji was making food when his lover came in and told to Sanji " _ **Till the dawn comes don't try too hard**_ _." "_ I won't Law" Sanji said sopping and then continued "Law.. _**I'm not really a fighter**_ _" "_ I know love, I know and thats why you have so much harder time with this war.. so like I said don't try too hard" then Law left and Sanji started to think that days battle where one of the civilian shouted to him while running to safety " " _ **You are ready to keep us burning  
But you are not my **__**savior**_ _ **"**_

" _ **Let me love you ,Freely hold you** " _Law said to Sanji after he noticed that Sanji had started to avoid him. " I can't Law, I'm monster. I have killed so many and for what! I'm a murderer and I don't even know why anymore" Sanji shouted to Law. "I don't deserve you, I'm a murderer" Sanji said sopping "you idiot why can't you _**Keep your both eyes open**_ and see that _**I will stay** _ even _ **if you don't make me."**_ Law said and pulled crying Sanji to hug " _**I'll be here forever** " _Law whispered to Sanji

At the rebels base one of the snipers who was on lookout duty, was really scared. "Hey Usopp, _**Till the dawn comes don't try too hard**. _ Dawn is crucial time, coz that's when they would attack..although they still don't know where we are" Said young man with green hair and a cocky smile. "holy shit Zoro don't ever again sneak up on me. I was ready to stab you" Usopp said sounding really surprised knife in his hand" You know _**I'm not really a fighter** , _so don't do that " "Yeah, but when it matters the most, we know we can count on you." Zoro said and flopped next to Usopp and started his watch

Within the rebels they had a saying: _  
 **You are ready to keep us burning  
But you are not my saviour**_

Meaning that the king was ready to keep killing his own people, just to keep his rule. While the World goverment tried to stop everything and look like they were the saviors. Fact was that they had just made everything worse by siding with the king..so they were not saviors.

 _ **One, two, three, four**_

Four weeks and hell broke loose. First week: somebody found out why there was no rain in montsh. King had been using Dance powder to make it rain only in Alubarna. Second week: People were in shock, denying and sayig things like "The king would not do that". Third week: King was not saying anything. More proof of Dance powder usage was found. Rebel army was made. Fourth week: King was guilty, people were angry. King refused to step down on his throne. Civil war started. Then the World goverment came to aid the king.

 _ **Few steps before** _

Zoro was pissed of. His little sister Kuina had died becouse of dryiness and food could not take it anymore. He joined in the Rebel army. _**You become a solider**  
_

War had been going on for months and if you walked after sunset in the ruins sometimes you would be able to hear sad wailing

 _ **Haa ah, haa ah, haa ah, haa ah  
Haa ah, haa ah, haa ah, haa ah  
Haa ah, haa ah, haa ah, haa ah  
Haa ah, haa ah, haa ah, haa ah** _

At the military base night operation was about to start. They had finally found rebels base. Higer ups desiced to attack at night so here Sanji was listening the plans

"Alright men that was all so _**Till the dawn comes don't try too hard,** _ I want to see every one of you back in one piece. Don't try to be hero. Lets move out!" Vice admiral Aokiji finished his speach and they were of in to the darkness.

 _"_ _ **I'm not really a fighter**_ " Sanji said to himself while running away from his chasers. In his foot and arm were bullets. Worse thing was that the buildin was starting to collaps and he had no clue where the fuck he was. "This is not how it was supposed to go..Damn it." He had at some point lost his chaser but now he really was lost. Sanji was catshing his breath leaning against the wall when he saw one rebel running from the hallway. Then Sanji saw how one part of the roof started to fall "Look out!" He shouted and jumped towards the rebel knocking him out of the harms way. Sanji was laying on top of the rebel. "Why on earth I just saved my enemy" Sanji thought aloud and looked at the rebel who had green hair and piercing eyes. " I really don't know curly-brow but _ **You are ready to keep us burning**_ so _**you are not my savior**_ _"_


End file.
